Arrow
by TheDragonSaver
Summary: Kass has many songs, and this is but one of them. Hear as he tells the tale of the Champion Revali through a song written by the Champion himself. [A parody of "Comet" from Steven Universe. Not a Crossover]


**AN: This came to mind after listening to the Steven Universe soundtrack. This is a tribute to my two favorite characters in the Legend of Zelda mythos. Enjoy this parody of "Comet" from Steven Universe!**

* * *

Link and Zelda were on a journey across the land of Hyrule, helping each of the races to reunite and make Hyrule whole. Currently, they were spending the night in Rito Village. While the princess slept, Link stayed up, listening to the sounds of Kass and his accordion.

"I see that you're back, friend," Kass said in his jovial tone. "Would you like to hear a song passed down by my people?"

Link nodded, like he did when answering most people.

"Then let me set the stage," Kass said. The minstrel set down his accordion and picked up a different instrument; a guitar. "This is a song said to have been written by the Champion Revali himself. Bet you didn't know he could sing as well as shoot an arrow?" The Rito laughed. "It is one of the few recorded pieces from the Champion of my people, and it goes something like this."

Kass started to strum the guitar, playing a simple but upbeat tune. The scene faded back in time as we see Revali, Champion of the Rito, standing on Revali's Landing in the dark of te night.

"Link," Revali scoffed. "So, the Hyruleans have their Champion, but why does that make him special? A Champion should be judged by their bravery, their skills, and most of all, their feats. I doubt the boy has nothing but dumb luck on his side." He turned away from his current direction. "The others see me as harsh, but I would refer to as making sure the boy can step up to the challenge."

With that, the guitar picks up as Revali starts to sing.

 _ **Some say I have no direction**_

 _ **That I'm a one-time distraction**_

Revali scoffs at the notion.

 _ **But that's a knee-jerk reaction**_

His words turn to introspection as he looks out on the mountains around Rito Village.

 _ **Still, this is the Tabantha Frontier**_

 _ **Everything is so clear**_

 _ **to my destiny I steer**_

The Rito smiles a cocky grin as he uses Revali's Gale to fly up into the sky.

 _ **This life in the sky is all I've ever known**_

 _ **Sky and white clouds and infinite space is my only home**_

The guitar builds as the land around Revali shifts into one of fantasy and thoughts of the mind.

 _ **But the moment that I hit the stage**_

 _ **Thousands of Rito are calling my name**_

 _ **And I know in my heart it's been worth it all of the while**_

In this fantasy, Revali is surrounded by various Rito, with all of them cheering at the sight of their Champion. He bows to them, pulling out his Great Eagle Bow and notching an arrow.

 _ **And as my arrows fly off of my bow**_

 _ **Hitting their targets, I don't mean to boast**_

 _ **This life I chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a ride**_

Just as he says, Revali's arrows flight straight and true right into the heads of Bokoblins, defeating them instantly. The Guitar builds up again as Revali smiles, the fantasy fading as he flies up towards the perch of Vah Medoh.

 _ **At the moment that I hit the stage**_

 _ **I hear all Hyrule is calling my name**_

 _ **And I know deep down in my heart I have nothing to fear**_

Medoh gives off a call as Revali lands on its head, the Rito looking out to see all of the various regions of Hyrule from his position.

 _ **And as the icy wind blows through my hair**_

He gives a flick to his braids as the wind blows through them.

 _ **knowing I have so much more left to share**_

 _ **A mighty Champion who's making his way to defeat Ganon's fear**_

Revali looks to the sky as he sees a vision of the Calamity Ganon on the horizon.

 _ **I fly like an arrow**_

He smiles with his eyes closed.

 _ **Soar like an arrow**_

 _ **Strike like an arrow**_

He opens his eyes as he realizes something.

 _ **I'm just an arrow**_

His smile turns to a neutral look as the song ends. Revali sighs as he realizes something.

"No matter what I do, I'm not going to be the big hero, am I?" He asks himself. He scoffs, brushing his scarf. "Whatever becomes of me, I'll give it everything I got. Link won't be hogging the spotlight with his 'Chosen One' status."

With a smirk, Revali's confidence returns as the scene fades back to the present as Kass finishes the song.

"Satisfied with the song?" Kass asks.

Link nods.

"Of course, that is only how _I_ interpret the song to have been sung. There is no real recorded music to accompany it, so I improvised," the Rito said. He then returned the guitar to its place and picked up his accordion again. "It is late, hero of Hyrule. A good night's rest would be best at this hour. I'm always willing to play more songs another time."

As Kass played a soothing melody into the night, Link went off to join Zelda in sleep. Up on Vah Medoh, the Spirit of Revali looked down at Kass with a smile. The Champion had to admit, it was nice to be remembered for something more than his skills as a warrior (though don't expect him to say that to anyone). He vanished back to the spirit world as Kass' music played over the peaceful village.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you enjoyed this parody song! Here's to more Champion lore and Kass in the upcoming Champions' Ballad DLC this winter.**


End file.
